A New Start
by TwinsRule FG and HK
Summary: Harry leaves to Japan after he defeats Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries also because of some back stabbing friends, but he didn't know that along the way he would find love and an old friend from when he was 13.*SLASH* *Good Dumbledore* *No Horcruxes*
1. Prolouge

**WOOT WOOT first story is up and running :D**

* * *

**Prolouge **

I can't believe I have to leave my own home after everything I did for them and by them I mean the wizarding world people who think I have gone dark. My ex best friends Ron and Hermione betrayed me saying that I have gone dark how I used an unforgivable and all. I didn't have a choice how was I supposed to kill Voldemort then by tickling him or what. I was packing quickly because I knew they would be coming soon to throw me into Azkaban

Dumbledore wasn't a bad man because he was the one who got everything for me to leave half way across the world saying I could take two friends but they would come a week later. I was already enrolled at a school called Ouran High School in Japan I would be entering class 2-A. I will be living alone but Dumbledore said he had friends in Japan that would help and keep my magic a secret.

My new school will be a muggle one for the extremely rich and graceful. Well they should get ready because I Harry Potter no wait Hari Black am coming and where ever I go trouble follows.

* * *

**Please Review telling me what you think :3 ~Moony**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story i hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

**A New Start**

**Summary**: Harry leaves to Japan after he defeats Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries also because he has back stabbing friends but, Ouran should be very much worried because where ever Harry goes trouble follows

**Chapter 1**

I was quickly packing my bags from Grimwald Place, Sirius old house. I looked around taking everything in because I knew this might be my last chance to do so. I didn't want to leave but I had too.

After the defeat of Voldemort, Fudge started spreading lies, and rumors about me going dark almost everyone believed him especially since my best friends Ron and Hermione spoke up and also confirmed that I was going dark that I used an unforgivable, well News Flash I had to how did they think I was going to kill Voldemort by a damn tickling charm.

I could handle everyone throwing glares at me but the last straw was when they decided to blame ME for my godfather's death. I chocked back a sob Sirius was gone and nothing could bring him back. I didn't mean for him to die I went to the ministry to save him but it was a trick by Voldemort, Bellatrix killed him but she left right after Voldemort died I couldn't avenge Sirius.

I sighed now I had Aurous and Death eaters after my butt they all wanted me dead but I wouldn't give them that pleasure _'yeah no way in hell'_ I thought.

I felt two pair of arms wrap around me "Harry are you almost done," Fred Weasley said. I nodded, Fred and George two of the people who stuck by me while the others just betrayed me. "Everything will be alright," George whispered looking at me with sad eyes. Fred had let go of my waist already I turned towards them "how do you know" tears gathered in my eyes. They looked at each other each on grabbing one of my hands "because sweet Angel, your starting, anew a new life, friends, school a new everything Hari" Fred said using my new name. I sniffled nodding "your right" I said looking around one last time before the fire place burned it's green fire signaling that someone was coming we stared at each other worried only to sigh in relief it was Dumbledore with the portkey.

"Headmaster I thought we would me you in half an hour at Hogwarts," I said looking worried. He looked at me his eyes seemed to have lost their twinkle it didn't look well on him "my boy it appears that Miss Granger and Mister Weasley have told the Aurous about Grimwalds whereabouts" he said softly almost like a whisper. "what," I half yelled.

"They should be here soon my boy please go I shall meet you there in an hour let you get settled in misters Weasley come with me, you'll join Harry next week," Dumbledore looked at Harry and did something he had never done before he hugged me I hugged back tightly "everything will go according to plan" he whispered to me, I nodded saying goodbye to the twins. The last thing I saw before I got popped out was Fred and George following Dumbledore out.

As I was being carried away I thought about Dumbledore, soon after Voldemort was gone he became more and more my grandfather when I found out about, Hermione and Ron he was there for me not saying anything. He was their when Ginny tried slipping me a Love potion yes little Ginny Weasley the one who's life I saved tried to doze me with a love potion, luck was on my side, because Dobby had popped in just before I drank it. Dumbledore had just glared at her but nobody noticed it. The last straw for us both was when they blamed me for deaths that a WAR caused not me or at least that's what I liked to think, but deep down I knew it was my fault.

I landed on soft grass I saw a man with blond hair looking at me "welcome Mister Pott-um Black I mean" he corrected himself while helping me up, I still hadn't learned how to land right I looked at him but didn't get a good view of his face, the suns light blocked it. '_This must be one of the persons Dumbledore was talking about'_ I thought following him to his house "welcome to Suoh Mansion," the blond man opened the gates with wide arms**.  
**

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Please Review telling me what you think :3 ~Moony**

**Also i have a link to my Admin page on my profile if you ever wanna contact me i'll be their :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Review Responds!**

**_RandomAsRainbows_: Thanks for the advice I'm still dealing wit****h the commas sorry but thanks for telling me.**

**_Way2Dawn:_ Thank You! and I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**_raks0:_ Thanks for telling your probably right about the more detail and going slower.**

**_Electra-Pandora:_ I'm glad you like it.**

**_Silvermane1_: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**_EveJHoang:_ They will be longer hopefully, and thank you for the suggestion I just don't know how to get a beta besides will they be able to update when I want ( not trying to be mean or anything) but yeah that's why don't really want to ask.**

**HOLY COWS! That's a lot of Follows thanks YALL :,) I wove you all :)**

**SORRY for the long wait *dodges tomatoes* On with the story now!**

* * *

**A New Start**

**Summary**: Harry leaves to Japan after he defeats Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries also because he has back stabbing friends but, Ouran should be very much worried because where ever Harry goes trouble follows.

**Chapter 2**

Harry gapped at the house-no mansion in front of him it was huge it seemed to have a million of windows. The gardens looked beautiful all the roses it looked amazing. He looked around the whole place seemed nice.

"Let's go Mr. Black we must get to the meeting soon," Mr. Suoh said after a while. Harry nodded wondering about what meeting. He followed him they walked the long the pathway there, finally they reached a door, someone opened it

"Mr. Suoh," the butler said bowing turning to bow to me too I cringed; I didn't want anyone bowing for me.

When we got inside I couldn't help but stare, the mansion was beautiful the floors were neat, the statues seemed to shine, and the paintings they were lovely, he saw one of women she had long blond hair, her eyes were violet she was laughing she was also holding a young boy.

"Mr. Potter," I heard someone saying I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Please call me, Hari," I said before following him into what seemed his office.

He nodded smiling, as soon as, I walked in all the talking stopped, I saw five people staring at me. I looked away and caught the eye of a red headed women she was wearing fancy clothes he had never seen before, she winked at him he felt better know.

Next, he saw two men talking to each other in low whispers, they both looked up one had dirty blond hair he thought he'd seen the man before but he didn't know where.

Lastly he saw a male he seemed to be very bored like he had better things to be doing he looked up; the man's glasses reflected on the window's light, he saw Mr. Suoh cringe. He wasn't scared after Snape he was nothing.

"It's about time you showed up," the man with the glasses spoke in a low tone he pushed the glasses up glaring.

"Ah yes it seems we were a little late," Mr. Suoh comely looked anywhere but at him.

"Well no worries you're here now business can start, it's nice to meet you I'm Hitachiin Yuzuha," the red-headed women spoke looking at him before smiling politely.

"Morinozuka Akira," the man with dark hair spoke holding out his hand, Harry shook it.

"Haninozuka Yorihisa," the man with dirty blond hair smirked at him, his eyes shined almost like saying 'I know things that you don't' it annoyed him to no end.

"Ootori Yoshio," The man with glasses said not bothering to even shake his hand, Harry was getting even more annoyed. The man was rude and acted like he was big shot maybe he was Harry didn't care.

Harry introduced himself smiling "Well Hari we have your schedule all planed out you'll be in class with my son also Yoshiro's," Mr. Suoh said smiling handing me some papers.

"The Uniform Mr. Black," Yuzuha said handing it to him. He looked it was on a hanger with clear bag around it, the uniform was purple, PURPLE, what kind of people wore purple as a uniform color. He didn't say anything deciding to stay quiet.

"How do you know about magic," Hari couldn't hold it in anymore, he was really curious.

Haninozuka smiled before saying "Our families come from a long line of magic, but the thing was that we were born squilbs, we knew about magic because of our parents depending on it a lot," he looked away from me, and out a window like he was remembering something.

"Our children don't know about magic and we would like to keep it that way," Mr. Ootori glared at him like he was going to mess everything up, Hari was getting even more reminded of Snape.

"See we don't want our children to be left with thoughts of what if…," Yuzuha trailed off, that's when Hari understood they were all either dejected or hostile about not being able to do magic.

Hari felt bad for them his heart went to them.

"The keys to your house Mr. Black," Mr. Ootori said before storming out.

Hari turned to look at the others, and held up the keys "How am I supposed to get their or even better where is it," he held an amused expression.

The others laughed before, Akira said he would take him, Hari noticed the he was really quite.

When they got there, Hari fell in love; the house was perfect it wasn't too big or small. The house was shaped into a cottage in the woods, "This is amazing," I whispered looking around.

"Ah," Akira nodded before waving his hand and leaving.

Hari went in into the cottage the inside was lovely, the couches were light shade of brown, there was also a fireplace keeping it warm and toasty. What he loved the most was the kitchen it was very pleasant, the smooth marble he loved it.

He made his way up the stairs and into his room, he looked around the colors were Green with black had, Ron been their he would have looked around and sneered 'Slytherin', Hari's heart tugged thinking about his EX best friend. He started un packing some boxes that weren't unpacked yet.

Hari gasped he found a picture, it was of him and his childhood friend. He smiled, the picture was of them they were both hugging each other the picture was taken one week before they left England, Hari missed him so much he had wanted to contact him but he had never found out his last name.

He looked at the back it read _'To Harry-Chan my best friend, I'll miss you dearly I hope we meet again one day Hari-Chan,' _

Hari felt a tear roll down before he wiped it away, "I miss you Hunny," it landed on the picture he put it on the dresser beside his bed.

Hunny would be either 17-18 know, Hari sighed as he thought of his friend who had a huge sweet tooth but was kept a secret from his father and brother.**[1]  
**

* * *

_**In England**_

Hermione Granger was angry no cross that she was furious, Harry Potter had escaped her grasp, and she needed him, his money, and his fame. She needed him to make her seem like the best witch ever. Somehow Potter had found out that they were getting money from him and had sealed off al jis bank accounts now only he could get money. Hermione was not happy at all.

"Potter I'll catch you if it's the last thing I do," She growled, mad he was also making her pay back, every penny she had stolen.

The people around her started to slowly back away from her as she got a glint in her eyes and plan to get him back.

Neville, Seamus, and Dean were glaring at her "We'll help Harry any way we can right boys," Neville asked looking at them. They nodded Harry had always been nice to them, even after Seamus had called him a liar.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing around hid office thinking, how Harry's best friends could betray him like that. That wasn't even his biggest question yet the other was how he had not noticed it. He remembered when they went to Gringotts, they had found about them stealing money.

_**Flashback**_

**_Dumbledore's P.O.V_**

_They walked into Gringotts, Griphook was waiting for them._

"_Mr. Potter it seems that over the last 15 years you have taken out 3,000,000 galleons," the goblin sneered at him almost like he was mad that a person would waste that much money._

_Harry's eyes widened "I never took out that much money," he said lowly looking at the goblin._

_Griphook eyebrows rose "Ragnick let me see Mr. Potter investments," Griphook yelled mad._

_Harry got the paper handed to him, his eyes widened in shock._

_Molly Weasley - 6, 000 galleons each year from when Mr. Potter started school._

_Ginevera Weasley - 2, 000 galleons each year since her 11__th__ birthday._

_Hermione Granger – 5,000 galleons each year since her 11__th__ birthday._

_Ronald Weasley – 1,000 galleons only in his 3__rd__ year for repairs of a leg._

_Remus Lupin – 2,000 galleons since Lily and James Potter died._

_Harry was slowly getting madder "THE JERKS HAVE BEEN STEALING MONEY FROM ME!" Harry yelled out angry._

_Griphook also seemed livid, people had been stealing from one of his riches costumer._

"_Well Mr. Potter-Black you can make them repay you every penny if you'd like," Griphook smirked darkly, Harry nodded agreeing an evil glint in his eyes, Dumbledore was glad the he was on Harry's side._

"_Wait, Black," Harry asked confused._

"_Ah yes it seems Sirius Black blood adopted you making you a Black," Griphook said._

"_My boy, you know that you won't be able to live here comfortable with the ministry and Death eaters still after you," I said to him softly "maybe it'd be best for you to move somewhere else start school, muggle school again, at least until things are under control here," Harry looked around thinking before nodding._

"_Where?" He asked looking lost._

"_I was thinking Japan I have some friends there that could help you get into a new school keep you under cover," I looked at him, his green eyes showed a tiredness that should not be seen on a six-teen year old._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

That was how the plan started , the goblins had helped a lot in helping move everything and seeing the letters were sent out to everyone who had stolen from Harry.

* * *

_**In Japan**_

Harry was finishing unpacking his last box of clothes when he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"My boy are you here," he asked from downstairs.

Harry walked down he noticed it was already dark out.

"Professor How am I supposed to learn all this stuff," Harry asked pointing to the books that read _'History of Japan_, _English_, _Chemistry_, _Geometry_, and _Basics of the language Japanese.'_

"You shall learn it Harry it is school after all," he said ruffling his hair.

Harry muttered under his breath annoyed.

"Well it seems you settled in well, I shall leave now it seems like you have a big week ahead of you," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly.

It was Saturday, he had all of Sunday to learn a little of his classes seeing as he would be starting a little late than normal.

Dumbledore left soon after he had some tea with Harry, Harry went upstairs to his room and collapsed on his bed groaning.

"Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah,stupid backstabbing friends you better be pranking them big time Gred and Forge," He mumbled before falling asleep, not noticing a white owl outside hooting happily, she had found her master.

* * *

**[1] Hunny hadn't meet Tamaki yet so he still had to hide the fact that he loved sweets! but he did show Harry.**

_**Next Chapter Spoiler! Hari's first day! How Hunny and Hari meet! Also a little prank on the backstabbers!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! ;) ~Moony**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Review Responds!**

**whyisitalwaysme8: I'm so glad you're enjoying it :D hopefully they will be good :D**

**xDarklightx: I'll try to :)**

**Silvermane1: Okay see Moony not exactly against Harry he's been using money for wolfsbane which is pretty expensive and he was getting the money from Lily and James but they passes away so the money went to Harry he kept getting money. It shall be explained more later but SHH Harry doesn't know about Moony ;)**

**TooLazyToSignIn: Ima try real hard to make them longer :D Also yeah I wanted Dumbledore to be a good guy in this ^_^**

**Chocolatemilkandlollypops: Yes I am planning parings there is a poll on my profile please go vote :)**

**DarkStar Streak: I'm gonna take that as a good sign…. :)**

**Thank you to anyone else that reviewed! :D **

**Karasu Kagami: I like you, your funny xD**

**LadyLombax Don't worry he's a good guy ^_^**

**Rise of the Mean Girls RotG MG: I love Moony too! **

**Way2Dawn: YAY! Your back! XD don't EVER leave again lol ;)**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own neither of these movies/shows/books. **

**A/N We had testing DX five days of torture in the same class :( and thank you to everyone who is following this story :,) also go vote for who you want Harry to end up with! :DI AM SOOOO SORRRY IT'S BEEN LIKE 2 DAMN MONTHS :,C I SWEAR IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN PINKY PROMISE! :,) BESIDES IT'S ALMOST SUMMER SO MORE FREE TIME WOOO ALSO I HAVE A SURPRISE BUT THAT'S FOR LATER NO IT'S NOT ABOUT THE STORY :P**

**NOW ONWORDS WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**A New Start**

**Summary:** Harry leaves to Japan after he defeats Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries also because he has back stabbing friends but, Ouran should be very much worried because where ever Harry goes trouble follows.

**Chapter 3**

Harry sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes, "stupid nightmares," he muttered stretching his arms out, and behind his head. He got up not noticing yellow eyes looking at him until he turned around.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted gleeful, he quickly opened his window letting her in.

"You found me, girl," he whispered rubbing a finger on her small head. Hedwig only hooted in response to her owner, pecking at his finger.

Later on that day Harry could be found going to through his knew text books. He was going back and forth finally he decided to take a break.

"It's so lonely," Harry said to Hedwig, she nipped at his finger, he smiled at her for the moment she was all he needed.

_**In England**_

Fred and George were pacing around their store thinking of what they could before they left. What could they do without getting sent to jail?

"Hey Fred dear," George started a smile taking a toll on his face.

"Yes Georgie?" Fred asked looking at him knowing that with a smile like that he had a idea.

"How about we use the new product we got last week?" George asked smirking thoughtfully his eyes shining.

"That could work but we haven't tested it," Fred reminded him thinking maybe it would be a good idea.

"Even better," George said "That we find out what it is and they could be our new testing people," George ended with a small smirk.

"Brilliant brother that a great idea!" Fred screamed happily hugging his twin before running to the other room to grab the products.

"I always knew I was the better twin," George spoke to the empty room evilly.

"George stop talking to an empty room, and I'm still better," Fred yelled from the other room, laughter in his voice.

"Shut up," George said running into the other room bright red, Fred laughed at him. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next day at Hogwarts Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were eating breakfasts chatting away never noticing the glares going their way from the different houses.

They didn't notice anything but Neville did he noticed, Draco Malfoy and his gang of Baboons glaring at them, he saw them shake their heads in disgust before looking away. Neville could see why Ron was eating like a pig he always did _'At least we have some Slytherins on our side'_ he thought.

He then turned towards the Hufflepuff table and he saw Susan Bones and Hanna Abbott two girls in his year glaring also there was also one guy glaring, Justin he recognized him to be.

He then saw the Ravenclaw table and saw both Michael, Cho, and Luna glaring harshly across the room _'Hmm that's surprising' _ to Neville it seemed like they had allies in each house and he was glad for that.

A few minutes later an owl with a package landed in front of the trio.

"Look Fred and George dent us some chocolate!" Ron exclaimed grabbing one, the two girls also grabbing a piece of the chocolate.

They were all eating the chocolate when suddenly three poofs of smoke flashed. Neville couldn't hold in the laugh he had when he looked at them.

Where once stood Hermione now she stood with blue skin and a long pointy nose "Fred-," she cut he self-off when her voice became raspy whisper. She blushed a crimson red while everyone else laughed.

Ginny on the other hand her hair became an ugly black clashing horribly with her skin she had a million warts on her face and she was singing the valentines card she gave Harry in her first year. She was blushing even worse than Hermione.

Ron was looking like an overstuffed clown with a frown face painted on his skin. He blushed darkly.

All three ran out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Ginny looked to have tears in their eyes and Neville couldn't find it in his heart to feel guilty.

Neville noticed Dumbledore look into the box with twinkling eyes. He wondered what was inside but decided he'd rather not and continued eating his breakfast talking with Seamus and Dean.

* * *

!LINE BREAK!

* * *

The next few days Hermione demanded that Fred and George get in trouble even though they didn't go to school here anymore.

"Miss Granger, I can't not do that besides, it's your fault that you didn't read the note," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly.

Hermione stomped out growling.

Dumbledore chuckled as he read the note.

_Dear Ronniekins and Gin-Gin _

_We have this new invention where whatever you think is scary you will turn into if you said the word Riddikulus get it? Haha probably not but either way enjoy!_

_PS: "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Don't eat things before reading the letter first!_

_Yousr truly Fred and George._

Dumbledore smiled "Genius those two are," and sucked on lemon drop thinking.

_**In Japan**_

Harry was banging his on the wall "this is too complicated," he growled in distress.

Finally Harry decided to go to bed, he would start muggle high school and that scared him but he finally fell asleep.

Later that night Harry was rolling around in his bed muttering

"_No NOT CEDRIC!"_

"_NOO NOO SIRIUS,"_

"_Bow to death Harry," _

"_NOOOOOOO," _

Harry gasped as he woke up covered in sweat, he turned to his clock it read '4:30 AM' he had to be up by 7:00 AM a long way to go he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Harry's thoughts started going all over the place, final he calmed down and thought the person on his bed side drawer _'Honey'_

_Flashback_

_It was windy afternoon, a young boy could be seen running from some very older boys trying to catch him. Harry ran as fast as his small 10 year old feet could, he was gasping really hard when dashed through a park and quickly turned and his behind a tree._

"_Potter where are you!" the biggest boy of all shouted angry._

_Harry tried to calm down his racing heart but it was almost impossible._

"_Poke," someone whispered and poked his side; Harry jumped high in the air and turned toward a young boy with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes that were huge._

"_Don't do that you scared me!" Harry half whispered._

"_I'm sorry," the blond boy said sadly looking down. Harry felt guilty really quickly._

"_Hey I'm sorry I'm just running from some people," Harry said looking down sadly, his green eyes ushered with tears._

"_I'm Hunny," the blond boy said smiling brightly._

"_Harry," he whispered._

_Hunny grabbed his hand a dragged him away talking very fast about his favorite candy, and age, and may other things but Harry listened because this was the first person who cared enough to actually talk to him._

"_Wait don't tell anyone the candy part, my family would kill me if they heard that," Hunny said quietly._

_Hunny explained that he wasn't allowed to be like that because it didn't look right._

"_Don't bring yourself down Hunny, if they really loved you they won't care," Harry smiled at him._

_Hunny hugged him hard "thanks Harry-Chan," another thing Hunny was from Japan._

_A few weeks later life was finally perfect for Harry he had a friend until he found out that he would have to leave because he was only here for vacation._

"_I'll never forget you Hari-Chan I promise," and Hunny left waving good-bye only leaving behind a picture and a broken hearted best friend._

_Flashback ends_

Harry sighed as he thought of that, he wondered where Hunny was, he wondered if he remembered him.

Harry then jumped out of bed getting ready for school, it already being time.

He quickly changed and looked in the mirror "Wow, I look good in purple!" Harry yelled excited his hair looked messy like always, but that didn't matter he thought he looked alright which was enough for now. His driver drove him it wasn't a long way but he still had butterflies in his stomach.

When he got there he gapped in shock, the school was PINK!

Harry thought he'd seen it all with the uniform but, no the school was pink!

Harry cleared his head and went to look for his class, when suddenly he bumped into a really tall guy, Harry blushed and stammered an apology but the tall guy just smiled and left slipping into a classroom.

Harry then found his class; he walked in and noticed many students were already there many heads turned to look at him. He blushed before handing the teacher his slip.

"Take your seat right next to Mr. Suoh here," the professor began.

Harry looked up and saw a boy with bright blond hair and violet eyes smiling at him. He sat down _'So this is Mr. Suoh son'_ he thought and next to him was another boy with black raven hair that was so shiny is looked really soft _'Ootori son then'_ he thought. Hari also noticed that Suoh kept turning to him and calling him princess? He saw Ootori smirk a lot though.

Hari hadn't missed much only a week ago had classes began again.

The rest of the day went by swiftly, he had many classes with Suoh and Ootori sons, Harry still didn't know their names but they didn't know because Hari made sure to get their early.

When the last class of the day ended, Harry deemed it necessary to explore which is how he found himself several flights of stairs up grabbing the handle to the huge white doors.

Hari slowly opened them and white light shining making his eyes see spots flowers also flying out everywhere.

"Welcome to the host club, Princess," many voices said together.

Harry couldn't really see all that clearly yet but he heard a voice he didn't think he'd ever hear again.

"Hari-Chan?"

"Hunny?" Hari whispered, his eyes open with shock.

* * *

**AAANNNDD CUT! :D What do yall think? Please leave a review I'll love you all forever!**

**PS. Don't forget to vote! Who do YOU want Harry to be with!**

**P.S.S Also Harry's name switches from Hari and Harry see everyone knows him as Hari but I think to him as Harry just clear any confusion :)**

**P.P.S Check out Way2Dawn story! It's amazing it's a Black Butler one ^_^ Intertwined life of a Devil and a Girl :)**

**REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE! :) **

**SPOLIERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Harry and Hunny! Meet, Tamaki faints making a fool of himself!, Fred and George come! Also somethings up with Ron what could it be? Hmmm well we'll see XD until next time yall! LATERS**

**REVIEW AND VOTE! **


	5. Chapter 4

**REVIEW RESPONSES! **

**RandomAsRainbows:** It's alright I'll accept the advices you give :) it helps me get better

**Crossdemond:** AWWW! You're so nice :*) even though I take ages to update this story won't be given up :D

**Wolf Girl: **Don't worry it won't be like that ^_^ I have something else planned for the twins ;)

**Youko's Befuddled Fox: **Aww thanks! :)

**917brat: **You know how when they say Riddikulas it turns into something funny well that's what happened with the prank whatever the boggart turned into as in the after they say Riddikulas is what they turned into :D Ya get it? Er it's kinda random but yeah :D

**Poll Results so far!**

**Hunny: **7

**Kyoya: **13

**Takashi: **19

**Tamaki: **5

**Keep VOTING! YOU CAN ALSO REVIEW WHICH YOU WANT! :) **

**Disclaimer I don't own either of these shows!**

**ONLY FIVE DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL! EXPECT TO HEAR A LOT MORE OF ME! :D**

* * *

**A New Start**

**Summary:** Harry leaves to Japan after he defeats Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries also because he has back stabbing friends but, Ouran should be very much worried because where ever Harry goes trouble follows.

**Chapter 4**

_"Hari-Chan,"_

_"Hunny?" Hari whispered, his eyes open with shock._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry looked at him in shock, could this really be his best friend Hunny? He had the same blond hair and chocolate brown eyes that he loved.

Hunny looked back at Hari he had the same emerald eyes that shined in the light, the raven black hair that he knew was soft and lovely.

"Do you know him Hunny-sempai?" Kyoya said looking up from his black notebook.

When he asked that, Hari shook of his shock and looked at him getting tears in his eyes.

"HARI-CHAN!" Hunny yelled running just as Mori made a grab for him because really to Mori he was running to a complete stranger. Hunny jumped on Hari wrapping his legs around the others waist. He hugged him hard.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hunny not wanting him to fall. Silent tears slipped out as he hugged him. Hari was really hugging him he was really here after so many years. He hadn't been forgotten like he thought.

"Hari-Chan don't cry," Hunny said looking at him with a frown, why was he crying? "Do you want some cake," he asked brightly looking up at him.

Hari smiled looking at him "I'm sorry Hunny I just really missed you," he said looking down at his shoes. "It's been so long," he whispered still looking down.

Hunny looked up brightly at him "I could never forget you Hari, your my best friend forever," Hunny said as if he was reading Hari mind.

The touching moment was ruined by Tamaki coughing trying to grab their attention. It did the trick and Hari blushed red when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me I'm Black Hari pleased to meet you," Hari said smiling at them.

The host's all noticed his eyes shining brightly.

Hunny grabbed his hand and dragged him to a couch, handing him a pink bunny. Everyone gathered around them also sitting on the couches.

He looked around and saw the really tall guy he had bumped into earlier that day. He noticed two red heads reminding him of Fred and George surprisingly they were also twins only one of them had one side of his bangs on a different side then the other. Lastly he saw the boy-wait girl? Who had asked him who he was?

Hari after spending a certain amount of time with Lavender he was taught to sense cross dresser right of the bat.

He knew what one of his questions was going to be.

"Now how do you and Hunny know each other?" Kyoya asked again pushing his glasses up slightly.

"Hari's a childhood friend," Hunny started off.

"He came over to England and we bumped into each other in a park," Hari continued for him.

"We then became really close until I had to come back here," Hunny said after Hari finished.

"We lost touch the only thing I had was a picture and memories," Hari finished off frowning slightly.

At the moment Tamaki who hadn't spoken at all decided that this princess was going to be protected forever. He didn't know why but he felt connected to this girl-who was actually a guy but he didn't know that.

Kyoya nodded looking at him and writing something down in his notebook.

"Um who are you all," Hari asked blushing when they all turned to him.

"Oh! Oh right were sorry," one of the twins said "Hitachiin Kaoru," the one with left side bangs said.

"Hitachiin Hikaru," the other said not looking at him only from the corner of his eyes he was paying more attention to Haruhi.

"Morinozuka Takashi," the tall guy said looking at him with searching eyes.

"Fujioka Haruhi," the girl said looking at him big brown eyes.

Hari sighed silently it looked like he had just meet all of Dumbledore's friends sons _'Haninozuka! That jerk he knew about Hunny!'_ He thought angry.

"Welcome to the Host Club Hari," Hunny said smiling brightly taking a bite out of his piece of cake.

"I see you still like sweets," Hari told Hunny smiling at him.

"Ah yes it appears that Tamaki got him to join and bring this side out of him," Kyoya answered looking at him, Hari blushed and looked down.

"Well I'm glad for that," Hari said looking at Hunny.

The clock sounded through the room, he looked outside he saw that it was 5'o clock already.

"Host club will be opening in a few minutes," Tamaki said looking at Hari worryingly.

"I can leave if I'll be interrupting," Hari looked at the door.

"No no Hari-Chan, you can stay here but in the back and after we'll talk more," Hunny decided for them they all agreed.

Harry dragged a chair to the corner and sat he wanted to know how the club worked.

A few minutes later the doors opened and in walked the lady's or princess as Tamaki called them.

Speaking of Tamaki he saw him talking to couple of girls "My princess your beauty absolutely blinds me," he whispered looking at her with his violet blue eyes. Harry decided that Tamaki was a real lady's charmer.

He saw Kyoya talking coolly with some girls, he'd smile at them and Harry had to admit that when he smiled he looked amazingly cute.

Haruhi had many costumers, they all looked sad and kept giving her some candies for her mother's grave, and it was nice and cute.

Mori and Hunny were seated together, Hunny eating cake and talking with a two girls happily while, Mori looked on ruffling his hair smiling Mori also looked cute smiling instead of being with mysteries smile. Hari couldn't help but feel a burst of jealousy as his friend looked up at him smiling brightly.

"There cousin's you know," Kyoya said from behind him, making Hari jump out of his seat. He glared trying to calm his beating heart.

"Don't do that, you scared me," Hari said after calming down a bit. Kyoya only smiled a small smile.

"They are?" he asked looking at his best friend who was now on Mori's lap laying down.

"Yes there very close, they protect each other." Kyoya said looking at him as if trying to figure something out.

"You know Hari-San, your profile seems incomplete," Kyoya continued with a hint if frustration in his voice.

"Well it's none of your business," Hari glared defensibly.

Kyoya smirked "I know your hiding something, there's something weird about you, and I will find out what it is" and with that said Kyoya walked of.

Harry tried to calm his racing heart, when he heard the giggling girls and turned to look.

Kaoru and Hikaru seemed to be in a tight embrace. Their lips almost touching before they pulled away and, Hikaru smirked at all the girls before turning to look at Haruhi.

Hikaru didn't seem to notice the hurt in his brother's eyes, but Hari did.

Soon enough all the girls had left leaving only the host's and Hari there.

"So Hari-San why are you in the boy's uniform?" Tamaki asked confused.

The rest looked at him weirdly but the twins who also seemed to be curious.

"Well what else would I wear?" Hari asked.

"Uh the girl's uniform; you know it's not proper for a young lady to wear men's clothes."

Hari blushed red, he hated when he had to explain he wasn't a female which surprisingly happened a lot.

"I'm not a female," Hari said looking at him and raised his neck slightly showing his throat.

Tamaki looked on shocked before he passed out in front of his feet. The twins also looked surprised but managed to stay up right. Hari gasped and quickly kneeled down beside him putting a hand on his cheek.

"Will he be okay?" he asked worried.

They waved him off saying that he was fine, Hari wasn't so sure so he stayed next to him.

"Wait what?" Hikaru asked.

"So you're not a secret cross dresser then?" Kaoru finished.

Hari blushed brightly while; Hunny giggled and kept eating his cake. Hari glared at him.

"Why did you think that?" Hari asked.

"uhm,"

"Err,"

The two stumbled for the right words.

"You're just so pretty Hari," Hunny said looking at him his eyes shining.

Hari blushed and looked down at his feet "no I'm not," he mumbled but everyone heard and looked on with shock _'does he really not notice his beauty?' _They wondered.

"Takashi agrees with me right!" Hunny burst out.

"Ah," he said nodded his head agreeing.

Hari was pretty sure he might have passed out from his red face. He thought Fred and George were bad but not this was way worse. Tamaki finally seemed to be coming around.

"Sorry," he groaned and sat up, noticing Hari next to him. He blushed a bright red. Hari only smiled and waved him off.

"I'm not the cross dresser here….. Haruhi is," he said giggling at their shocked faces.

Tamaki seemed to have trouble breathing "What?" he examined "No he's not!" he said hysterically.

Hari raised an eyebrow at him "Are you sure because I'm no girl but I know that they don't wear Cherry Blossom perfume, and cream. Not even a gay guy does that," Hari said pointing off all the reasons.

The boys and Haruhi looked on with sock while she blushed "Opps," she muttered rubbing the back of her neck.

Kyoya glared at her before noting something down again, Haruhi noticed this and grimaced.

Hari then decided he should get home, the others agreed with him. As they all walked off, he noticed that Hikaru was smiling and looking at Haruhi not even paying attention to Kaoru. That made Hari mad he also saw the hurt in Kaoru's eyes.

They all said their good-byes and walked off _'today was the best day ever! I hope this continues thank you fate' _he thought happily.

* * *

_**1 Week Later After School Host Club Room.**_

* * *

Hari walked into the Host Club room, greeting everyone as he walked in.

Tamaki looked at him wondering if he could get him to join the Host Club.

There was a silence in the room which everyone was enjoying lost in their thoughts. Hari thought about his week it had been a great one. Even though Kyoya creeped him out a bit since he basically knew his medical History. Well the non-magical at least.

The brief silence was interrupted by the door opening and a red head twin walking in. The host club looked at each other and nodded.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kyoya asked coolly.

"Oh sorry I'm looking for a friend of mine." He said his accented shining through. Hari looked up finally as he was lost in thought.

"Fred?" he asked.

"Harry!" he yelled and walked out the door yelling "GEORGE I FOUND HIM!"

Hari heard the footsteps coming closer.

He saw the two twins he had missed so much in only a week.

"FRED, GEORGE!" he shouted running to them.

Fred picked him up spinning him around "Angel! We missed you!" George said from one side said.

Hari giggled and hugged back.

The host club looked on with wide eyes mostly Tamaki and Hunny. Tamaki in worry for his knew protection person, and Hunny in jealously they were picking up his best friend damn it!

The twins finally let him down.

"Everyone meet my absolutely and adorable twins Fred and George," Hari said introducing them happily.

"So you're Hunny," one of the twins asked as they weren't like Hikaru and Kaoru, they looked exactly the same.

"Yes," he said brightly.

"Hari talked a lot about you," they both said looking down at the short boy.

Hunny giggled and decided he liked them, while Tamaki still seemed unsure but decided to let it go for now at least.

* * *

_**In England**_

* * *

Ron rubbed his head as he walked down the hall; it's been pounding all day. He didn't notice when he became hazy and his eyes became glazed over.

He felt completely better and damn it! Potter was gonna get it when he found him.

He never noticed the smirking figure in the shadows of the hall.

* * *

**So what did ya think? please leave me a review ^_^ **

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED SOON!**

**PS I LOVE YOU ALL! ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS A PM BUDDY I'M FREE TO DO IT! **

**UNTIL LATER GOOD-BYE YALL! **


End file.
